


Give me time, I'll fix this.

by explosivecreeperking



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, RTStuck, aka a rt and homestuck crossover, also geoff and jack are in it but like have 2 lines so its not really, also mentions of death, really its gav centered but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosivecreeperking/pseuds/explosivecreeperking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RTstuck - While messing around, Gavin fucks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me time, I'll fix this.

To be completely honest, Gavin could go for never playing a video game again in his life. He and his co-workers, co-Achievement Hunters, his friends, had just planned on playing a simple game. Sburb, what an odd name. Peculiar name for a peculiar game, to say the least. The game wasn't quite released to the public, but the Achievement Hunters just happened to aquire 6 copies of said game, which was in a beta release. They should've guessed it was going to be quite the game, as it had all these odd requirements, like they all shouldn't be in the same building while playing. Odd, but it was a new game, and with new games come new technology. But they had gone on playing the game for a video, but as far as Gavin could tell, that video wasn't going to come out any time soon. As soon as they had all these weird server to client connections set up, the sky around their homes and turned a terrifying red, and meteors started to rain down upon them. As it had turned out, Sburb had triggered some sort of apocalypse. Thank god, they all got through that part of the game safely. But then, they had entered "the Medium," or so he'd been told that's what it was called. He had his sprite tell him that, who, long story short, was made from pictures of him and Dan, so his sprite seemed to be some sort of odd mixture of the two Slow Mo Guys. That aside, to win this game 'Sburb,' was to die but not really die, it was weird. The thing is, that when you died, you didn't really die, as long as you were laying on this weird rock bed, and then you became a god, known as "God Tier." You could still die while God Tier, but under certain circumstances. Like if Gavin jumped in lava as God Tier, he wouldn't die, because stupidity doesn't fall under reasons to die as a God Tier.

But Gavin stood on his planet on the Medium, which was known as the land of Mirrors and Foliage. It was a nice land, full of trees and plants, plus plently of mazes made from these trees and bushes. Unlike his friends, his planet was well off, and Gavin didn't have to do much to solve the problems on his planet. This had given Gavin a lot of time to explore, and led him to be the first of the 6 guys to go God Tier. As it turned out, he was an important part of the game, with his title of God Tier being the Prince of Time. The Time player supposedly would help fix things if they royally screwed up. Like everyone died screwed up. Gavin didn't really like to think about that, so he mostly screwed around with his powers. Plus he could fly, so that was great for traveling around his and his friends' lands.

But oddly enough, here he stood in what he thought to be his land, but appeared to be a wasteland. There were dead trees and grass everywhere, and bushes that were either dead as well, or horribly overgrown. Where was he? 

His phone, on the other hand, was completely overflowing with messages. What was up with that?

rageQuit started messaging on memo [Holy fucking shit end of the world] with brownMan, DGgeoff, BmVagabond, JackP, and creeperGavino.

RQ: Hey guys, where's Gavin? He's not responding to any of my messages.  
RQ: Gavin, if you're reading this, fucking respond to my messages.  
BM: Yeah, it's weird. It's odd of him not to respond.  
RQ: Also, have any of you gone god tier? Because as of now, Gavin's the only one.  
BM: Oh, I'm close to getting to the point of going god tier.  
DG: Nope, I'm not sure on how to fix things on my planet, so i'm nowhere near close. I also haven't heard from Gavin.  
BV: Me neither, I'm getting a bit confused, both on the topic of Gavin and god tier.  
JP: It's a bit weird that Gavin isn't answering to anything.

That chat went on, with them trying to figure out where they last saw him, with Ray most likely being the last one that saw him. The chat said it was a year ago, but that was today's date. Odd enough, while scrolling through his unread messages, he has individual messages from everyone else, but dated for the near future. What was going on?

rageQuit [RQ] started pestering creeperGavino [CG]

RQ: Hey Gavin. It's been a while since you went missing. A month, actually. It's weird, not having you here.  
RQ: Uh, hey Gavin. My land's becoming too much for me to handle, not sure what's going to happen next.

What in the world happened? He was right here!  
But it seemed he had other messages from some of the others guys. None containing any good news. 

BV: T͚̤͔͓̎̓̑̓̉ͨh̥̳͍̰͍̪̼̊ȇ̱ͮ̽ͩ́ ̞̫͚h͙͐̈́o̯̯͉ͯ̌r̺̗͓ṟ̖͍ͯͤò͈͈̻ͭ̑ͭ̄͋ͨr͖͉̤̙͈̫̽͊t͉̲̠̺̘͆͊̈͛̏́è̘̄̍ͫ̉r̪̳̭͈r͎̳̞͇͔̤oͨ̓̍͒͐͠r̰͈͓͚̿̉͊̅̓s̓͗̏̅̏҉̫̻,̰̭̲̟ͧͥ̏̑͞ ̸̮̥̭̙̽Ǵ̵̝̉̂̎ͤ͗ͨa͉̜̭͌̏͆̋̍͑̚v͉̤̇̄̐ͤ͋i͇̜̪̱͉̤̓̅̕ͅn.̭͌ͩ̍̐̒͟  
BV:T̸̡̬̼̩̺͍͈̲̦̲̟̤ͩ̔ͨ̄̉̅͗ͫ̂̓ͩ͆̆̉ͯ̍̀́̚͜͠hͭ̉̉́ͨ̀͋̇͏̡̭͔̻̦̻͇͖͖̲͍̩̮̟̲͇́ę̶̢͍̘̳͇̣̘̗̭̞͙̤̼͓̝͖͚͑͆ͭ̐̓ͣ̅́͂̊͑͌̃͒ͪ̽ͮͭ͟y̵̽̃̓̏͊ͥ͛̌͌͗̅̌͒͐ͨ̚͏̫̻̖̣̲͈̦͎̲̮̯ ̴̢̮̝̝̳̩̗̩̲̭͓͋̇̓͗͂̋͐̇ͯ̍ͮ̅̏͗ͮ̊͊ͅs̩͙̗͎̯͉̭͍̬͎͈͛̃̒͌̈̕̕͢h̸̀̓̽ͩ̈́́ͦ̏ͤ͛̈́ͨ̈́ͩ́̓̚͟͏̵̝̬͔̤̥̫̯͎̹̘̙̠̼̝̙̼̞ͅõ̸̧̬͉̙̫̰̞̺̝̣̞̪̝͔̤͓ͮ̿͆͂̃ͯͪ̔ͪ̓̚͜͝w̷̢͇̟̲̖̦̘̞̗͍̖̙̙͖̦͔͙̙̰͂̈́̑͒̿̂̍ͦ͆ͥ̂ͫ͘͡͠ͅe̷̷̗̩̬̼̜̤̩̺̓̾̎̀̿ͨͬ̽d̢̗̜͕͇̜̗̰̮̜̦̠̬͔̤̮͖ͥ͒̆ͪ̈́̓ͯ̓͞ ̵͔̦̦̺̣ͤ̈́̾ͮ͜m̷̴̸̨͙̥̗̞̙̠̥̠̼̭̹̭͔̥̰̈́ͯ̒̓̇͑͂́͊ͩ̊̕ͅȩ̶͕͇͈̝̮͍͇͕̤̳͕͙̺͖̩͎̄͌͊ͩ̿͐ͩ̏̾͠͡ ̴̧̧̛̮̺̬̫̭̪̻̖͔͙̟̹̣̮̮͙͓̱͒̐̃ͤ̾͋̓̌ͧ͆͟w̛̖͍̥̟̪̱͙͗̃ͤ́ͧ̆͗ͮ̚͢ḣ̷͓͖̜̩̠̟̣͌̾͗̒̅͗ͧ͑ͩ̍ͨͩ͂̋ͤ̀̒̚͟͢ạ̶̧͖͚͕͍͉͕̱͇̫̪̩̹͚ͣ̎̇̈̐ͭͧ͂͐̓̿ͦ̒ͨ͋̆̾͜ͅͅt̢͉̱̦͕͉͓̩̥͖̩̙͚ͤ͂̄̓̏́̌̐̾ͅ ̷̯̫̦̞̳͍̜̰͓̜̲͎̘̗̈́̃̐̌͐͊ͫ̅̀ͭ̍ͩ̈̋̇̚ḩ̨̢̧͎̙̗̱̮͈̬̗̞̅̌͑̆͐ͦ͒͆̓͑̀̓̏̒̔a̷̶̶̧̪̣̦̻̮̜̳̻̰͚̖̟̘̘͈̩̍̾ͪ͒ͭ͐ͧͭ̒̇ͦ͂ͯ̇ͪp̷̶͙̘͖͕̈́͊͂̃͛̇̒̎͐́͛͘͠͞p̷̶̜͖̘̤ͦ̍ͪͥͨ̒ͪ͋͌̚e̞̞̥̜̤͚̫͖̥̰͈̊ͮ̽̀̓̓ͣ͒̆̌̌ͯ̂͂̍ͮ̋͗͑̀̕͢͜ͅn̽̓͗̽̋̋ͩ̉͂ͨ͛̾ͯ̾ͦͪ҉̢̧̤͓̥̩͓͝e̷̪͉̙̼̜̝̭̮̰̫͇̻̣͕͚̬ͨͩͤ̋͋̓̓̃ͤͮͭ̄ͤ͟͝d͖̳͍̲̘͉̘͉̱̯̯͕̥̺͙̿̒̐ͣ̌ͮ͗̽͗͛̎̑ͮ̓͜͝ ̷͓̻͈̦̫͎̮̯̤̞̌̒̋͂̿ͧ̈́̎̉ͦ̒̆ͯͣͮ̂͢͡t̸̶̨̢̛̬͍̖̗̜͖͖͙͖̳̞̫̟̠̤̃̃̇͂ͫ̓̍̿̚ͅo̵̡̜̺̳͍̙ͭ̾ͭͫͤ͒̽͌ͧ͂̀̎̋̽ͩ͌ͩͧ́̕͝ ̲̪̼͈͓̤̟̓̄ͨ̔͒̏ͣͫ̓͐ͩ̌̂ͮ̔ͤͫ̀́͢y̵̨̯̪͎̥̫̣̪̗̱̿̈́ͯ́̓̋̐ͩ̈͊̀̀ͅo̡̢͓̣̫͔̣̟̝͔̺̻̺͕̭̮͉ͨ̂͗̉ͣ̉͌ͥͪ̓̒̇͘͠͞u̴̶̡̼͎̣̱̳̗̭͍̘̬̳̖̝̦̍̆̉̓̐̉̒ͭ͆ͯ̚̚͜.̲͙̪͉̘̤͈̭̙̩̦ͪͣ̅̐ͩ̌̒̈́̀͜͟͡ͅ  
BV: ̶̭̘͈̦̜̟̙̥͍̦̜̥̘̞̓ͧ̏̓ͦ̍͆ͯ̆̚͘̕͞͠Y̶̧͇̬̻ͧ̍̑̒̕͝o͇͉̯̝̪̘̦̫̫͔̫̟̣̔͋͑̎̏̈̔ͮͧͫ͒͌̎ͭͨ͐̐̆͘͜͡ų̶̜̝̣̥͓̠͐̑̾̀͑͐̇ͭ͗͑ͥͬ̂̄̉̿ ̴͖̥̣͍̭̤̺̗̺̬͍̜̗̿͒́̒͆͜n̸̢̡͍̜̦̦̜͍͛ͦ̂̌̀̓̑ͭͫ͆̊̂ͪ͛͊e̷̡̩̺̦̻̗̭̓ͭ̉ͯ̉͡͡͞v̵̡̜͉̺͍ͨ̒̑̓̋͂̈́̆ͬͯ͒̅ͥ͐̓̐ͬ̚̕͞e͋̌̏̋̀͗̂͛̅̚͜͏̹̙͔̥̯͔͖͚̣͕̳̥͉̱̮r̍̎̾͒̑̑͊ͨ͛̇͆̄͗̑̚͏͏̸̶̺̦̳̖̝̺̥̺͇̗̗̫̮̱̤ͅͅ ̶̞̪̳͉̼̘̗̯͕͓̠͌̂ͨ͗ͥ̌̌̔ͤ͗͞ḍ̵̘̘̙̮̹͔̘͂̂͆̓͋̌͐̇́i̴͕̦͓̭͔̗͓̐̓ͯ̂ͫͦ̊̍͞ȩ͓̭͔͇̱͚̖͎͖̝͖͓̯̱ͧ̓̎̋́͜͡ḑ̰͓̺̙͉͚ͪͦ̈͋̑̌̊͒̋̿ͭͯ̇ͅ ̢̛͍̘͉̠ͦͦ̎̉͌̓ͯͮ̾̿̋͂̃̓̌͂ͪ͑́͜͟G̶͖̣̫̜̱̱̬͇͖̼̜̯̞͍̣̥̱ͥ̑̄̈́̌͌ͯͦͪ͌͐ͭ̅̅̿ͭ̾ͨ́͝ȁ̸̜̫̮̤̤ͣͬ̑͗͌̓̆ͬ̆̄ͨ̽̄͘͡͝ͅv̡̾͌̇͑͐̿͜҉̡̪̦̹̯̣̣̤͉̟̘͕̪̮̥i̸̸̡̛̗̣̯̭̼̥͚̫͛͋̀͋̿̇̈̉̅͗ͤ͛̈̇̿̔n̶̺̯̮͙͇̥͎͉̙̻ͥͮ̌̅͑̿́̽̈́́̚̕͠!̶̶͓͔͈̣̘̓̈́͊ͪͅ  
BV" ̵̌ͧ̍̈́̄̄͏̞̬̹̥̘ͅY̵̡͇̞̠͎̼͍͉͙̲̦̜̲̖̻͍̺͇̙ͤͧ̇ǫ̶̥̬̪͓̲̟̳̮̺̞͉̿ͤͩ̊ͩ̈ͫ̏ư̧͖̠̻͎͔͚̭ͩ͊ͬ̎͌̒͛ͧͨ̊̊̋̈̾ͯ ̶̨̯͎̠̖̘̙̮̺͎̬̳͔̱͔̯̙̤͂̆͗ͤͬ͛ͤͯ̊̔̾̃ͩ͆̓͑̍̀͟f̵̧͖̹̯̺̞͔͈̞̰̹̪̪̖͎͑̓̓͊́ͤ̆ͧ͂̾̒ͩ͠U̴̇̃͑͋ͩ͛͏͚̙̳͚̺͚̟̣͚̰̝̞͚͓̱̘̝̰͢Cͪ̐ͦ͆̐̅ͮ͆ͩͨ̓͌̚͏̸̧̗̞̦͎͖̻͎̘̟̰̻̩̣̭͔͡Ḱ̛̘̰͚ͪ̆͗͝͝Ȩ̱̰̥̗̳͉͕̬̇́ͥ̓̌ͮ͟Dͬ͂ͩ̌̑͆ͤ̔̌̅͋̒͌͊̉̐ͬ҉̞̜͔̪͍̬̬̖̭͓̪̮͡ ̴̘̼̳͔̫̜͔̯̺̹̲ͩ̉͐͛ͨ̇̾̊̔̉ͦ̓͛̉ͦ̕U̵̯̪̳̤͕͇̞̤͕̱̘̫̞̻͎ͪ͋͊ͭͮ͝ͅͅͅP̶̸̵̭̳̺͓̦͉͚̤͕͎͚̖̍͛̔̄̔ͦ̈́̂͂ͪ̊ͯ̄ͅ.̵̸̨͍̳̭̫̙̾͗ͮ͌́̒ͮͫ̀ͨ͌̑ͭ́̀͟ ̴̵̹͕̞̫̳ͨͭͮ̒ͥ̑̂ͬ̇ͣͨͯͯ̇͐ͯ͋͐ͯY̴̵͍̳̥̮͙͓̤̝͗͂̏́̓̉̒̓ͦ̓̾ͣ͊ͥ̔̃ͥ̃ͥ̀O̶̶͆̋́ͪ̈́͐ͧ̔ͤ̀̆̿̋̃̓҉͖̜̲̺͉͓͇̩̣̞̦̳̻͈̯͇̤̯ͅȔ̴͚̟͖̘̤̩̅̽͆ͦ̂̍ͮͣ̎̉̑̅ͩ̂̑̚̕͠͠ ̛̙̲͈͖̤̗̯̺̘͔͈͙̳̀̂͊͂ͨ̑̂̈̔ͧͪ͢S̢̙̘̖̩̫͔̭̖̗̫̹̼̠̔ͯ̄̌ͣ͛ͪ͆̀ͩ͐̉ͫ͒̉̚͜Ç̨̡͓̜̣͎̪̮̠͖͎̳̭̼̙͓̹̑̿ͬͫͣͬ͗͒͡ͅȒ̅̌ͣ̌ͭ̄͂͐̋̒ͣ̿̊̇̓͏̴̶͓̗͓͔̲̺͈͎̱͍̬͉͙̭̼̘̩͢ͅE̶͇̲͕͍̩͚̼̟̲͍͓͙̣͔̱̜̟̣̲̾ͬ͌͗ͧ̂̆̃̏̀ͮͨ̀̾ͦͫ͘Ŵ͛̔ͯ̍̂̿̋ͬ̊ͬ̽͋̔͞͏̤̘̬̣̻͖̘ͅE̡͖̺̠̙̪͕̲̖̰̘̰͕̝ͩ͂̎ͨͫ̇ͯ̌ͬͮ͋̚Ḑ̃͒ͤ̾̂ͥ̀͏̨̝̟̜͓̻̰̙̩̺̰͘ ̨̨̛͉̹̖̞̩ͬͬ͒̂͌̃͒͞Ú̷͋̋ͭ̍ͪ̓ͩ̑̈́̈́͛ͬ͆͏̢̢̫͔̲͚S̼̩̯̝͉͍̘̝̠̘͍̖̜̫̺͑͆̔ͪͥ͛͑́̌̋̈̓ͯͨ̀̚̕ ̴̽̑̄̑ͨͭͯͤ͗͌ͯ̆͘͡͏̜̞̤̪͉͕̪͇̮̞̥̪̞͉͓͙͎̟ͅȎ̎̿ͭͮ̾͒̍̆̽ͦ͂͌͑ͣͩ̓̐҉̸̘̹̜̜͚̝͇̝͇̲̙̩̲͓͕͇̩V̷̵̜̲̱̰͆ͣͧ̑͋ͨ͑̔ͦͪͫ͋͛̓ͣ̚̚͝Ẹ̵̠͍̬͔̖̗̮̠̰̖̥̟̖̪͍ͥ̈͌̇ͮͩ͋ͤͥ͒͛̇͢ͅR̨͇̠͙̰̹̦̤̾̈̓ͯ̏̈́ͭ͛ͧ͜͡ͅ.̼̰̩ͣ̓ͯ͗͂͂ͭ̃̒ͤ́́̆͟  
BV: ̨̱̖̮͇̻̩͉̹͉̝̠̩̺̖̪̭̜̝̿ͥͫ͐̉̏̒͒̒͊́́̅̈́͊͐͟͞ͅw̸̵̨̲̹̯͇̟̜͔̹̣ͬ̊̑ͯ͠h̴͎̪̦͕ͯͦ̍ͣ̈́͢͟y̴̗͇̣͍̣̥̱̲̝͎͍̖̣̼̪̔̆͒ͨ̿ͨͩ̆͑͌̂͛ͣ̕͘͠ͅ.̵̧̢̻̻͖̤̪͔̮͉̻͓̻̝̙͖͐͒ͤͫͪ̃̓̔̑̍ͮ͡

Ryan? You couldn't even read this text, what was he trying to say?  
But through the jumble of incomprehensible text, Gavin saw one line that he couldn't believe he saw. BV: Į'͞v̧e..͢.͡ ҉ ̵I k̷il͟l̀e͏d G͢eoff. An̸d̡ J͜ac̕k͠. I'm͝ so s̨o͠rr̀y.͘ I'̢m ̀s̸o͡rry̕ we c҉ơuld̷n'̶t̡ ͝save͠ ̕you͜.

...

Killed them?

How? What happened while he was thought dead by the others?

Strangely, there was a recent message, from Ray, apparently within the past few minutes.

BM: Hey  
BM: It's been a year since you've gone. Obviously a little less time for everyone else.  
BM: I see that your icon says you're online, but I must be imagining things again.  
BM: sorry  
BM: it sucks being alone on my planet  
BM: this game sucks.

Oh no. I've fucked up, thought Gavin. 

Gavin quickly flies over to where he can get to Ray's planet, through the portal near his home. It didn't take him too long to get actually to get to Ray's planet, but spent hours trying to find Ray himself. 

He found Ray sitting by himself, in an outfit of what he assumed to be his god tier. His hair had grown out, and had a few flowers on the ground near him. He was scrolling through his phone mindlessly, looking at who knows what. Gavin floated closer to Ray, and landed about 5 feet behind him. He called out to Ray, "Ray, it's me, Gavin!," but he didn't respond. Gavin walked over to him, to hear Ray whispering to himself. It's nothing, Ray, you're just imagining things again, just ignore him, Ray said to himself. Who knows how long Ray's been by himself, probably gone crazy. Gavin sits next to him, saying he's sorry, he messed up, but he's going to fix it.  
Gavin gets up, and walks away from Ray. He's going to fix this. He's going to make sure this doesn't happen again.  
He goes back. To before he messed everything up.

\--

To Michael, one minute Gavin was blabbing on about how he went god tier, and the next minute, he got dead silent, and came up and hugged him. Now the Brit was crying into his shirt, about 'how I'm going to fix this,' 'how it's never going to happen again,' and 'how I wont let you guys die."

"What in the world happened? I'm right here," said Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfiction i feel weird posting it but hey what are you gonna do  
> also im really bad at coming up with summaries and titles sorry about that
> 
> but after writing this up, i got the idea that this could be seen as a "you're important look what would happen without you" sort of stories, honestly. but in a situation like that you might not think of it like that.  
> but i got the idea for this from tumblr and i forget where im sorry umu
> 
> but like how in homestuck/sburb your planet is supposed to kinda challenge you/help you grow right, well i think in this case it could be an indirect thing like 'yeah we know you're gonna take this quest easy, and you're gonna get god tier a bit too soon, and you're gonna fuck up so that's how you're gonna grow as a person'
> 
> yeah ranting a bit (also if there's any typos i skimmed over please let me know :D ))


End file.
